North Korea
John Tae-se |games = Homefront Homefront: The Revolution |active = 1948-2015 1948-Present }} North Korea, officially referred as the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, was a one-party totalitarian nation in East Asia, in the northern part of the Korean Peninsula. ''Homefront'' Timeline North Korea was widely viewed by the world as a totalitarian dictatorship and a rogue state. Following the death of Kim Jong-il, he was succeeded by his son Kim Jong-un. Unprecedentedly, the younger Kim was astute and aware of North Korea's global standing in which he initiated a series of moderate reforms in an effort to reunite North Korea with South Korea. By 2015, Kim Jong-un succeeded in his objective and incorporated North Korea into the Greater Korean Republic. ''Revolution'' Timeline Originally established as a communist state following the end of World War II, North Korea began the Korean War which resulted in its defeat in 1953. The postwar aftermath resulted in North Korea abandoning its communist ideology and progressively embraced a free market economy. North Korea soon gradually recover from the war and follow the next twenty years of growth and prosperity. By the 1970's, North Korea entered into a period of economic and technological growth. This is mainly influenced by the prominent APEX Corporation founded by Joe Tae-se that began Korea's digital revolution. In 1977, the communist government fell out of favor after becoming inept to a series of severe flooding that devastated the country. This caused Kim Il-sung to resign from office and be replaced by the more moderate Lee Dong-won. From 1980 to 1995, the North Korean government greatly contributed to the private sector and allowing new tech companies to thrive, and seeing to the establishment of an economic partnership with China that dwarfs other Asian tiger economies. These successes were due to Joe Tae-se's philosophy, the Ryesong Ideology which heavily emphasized on technology for the betterment of human society, that transformed North Korea into a global superpower. In 1997, North Korea finally established long-lasting peace with South Korea. By the 21st century, North Korea became symbiotically entwined with the APEX Corporation in which the government became ruled by the CEO of APEX, John Tae-se. In 2025, the United States owed in trillions of dollars in unpaid foreign debt to North Korea after heavily investing in APEX military technology in their unending wars in the Middle East. After failing to reach any agreement with the U.S., North Korean forces invaded the U.S. and placing the entire country under KPA occupation after deactivating the APEX-dependent U.S. military. The occupation was to help stabilize the U.S. until it could repay its debt. In reality, however, the occupation placed the defeated U.S. under harsh Korean rule. In order to ensure their complacency, North Korea made a contingency plan by having KPA airships filled with nerve gas that will poison every American city. At least two American cities, Pittsburgh and Boston, were gassed after American resistance in these cities were unable to be suppress. The public were kept ignorant of these affected cities and the Koreans' insidious secret. In 2029, North Korea's grasp of America was beginning to shaken when Philadelphia fell under Resistance control in which they were even able to prevent the Korean occupational forces from gassing the city. Although the Philadelphia uprising caused further unrest in other American cities, North Korean forces recovered from their setback and managed to crush the rebellions and even routing the Resistance from Philadelphia. Despite their victory, North Korea faced an unexpected attack from NATO, which led a large invasion force to liberate America. Furthermore, North Korea suffered the loss of the APEX satellite network, which was destroyed by a nuclear missile that was launched by the Resistance, and thereby crippling the KPA's weapons technology as well as their integrated communication channel and enabling NATO to invade America unhindered. Category:Countries Category:Homefront: The Revolution Category:Homefront: The Revolution factions Category:Locations Category:North Korea Category:Greater Korean Republic